Yuri Rozu
WIP Appearance Yuri has light gray hair and gray eyes. Her bust size is 1. She wears the default uniform unless customized. Personality Yuri is extremely high-strung and egotistical. She thinks that the world revolves around her. If you try to become her friend, she will not let you. Most of the students absolutely despise her. She has the vocabulary of a rainbow: big and colorful. Despite all of this, she cares for the other students greatly, and not just so that she can find a lover. She will always put others above her. She has the Succubus persona. She often tries to flirt with you or seduct you. If you try to take her picture, she will make a pose that Mida Rana makes in the rival introduction video. She will not react to you taking a panty shot of another student. Backstory She was born in Tokyo and moved to Sisuta Town with her parents. Everything went pretty smoothly untilthe last year of middle school, when she accidently found a manga on the ground and read it. She has longed to "do the deed" ever since. Routine 7:00-3:30: Stand under a sakura tree all day. Quotes "Oh hon, you want some? Sorry, but I'm out right now. Come back later." (Trying to take a panty shot of her) "Eugh." (Dumping water/blood/gasoline on her from the rooftop) "Ugh! You'll NEVER find a lover!" (Dousing her with water/blood/gasoline) "Aw, nice. But I'm out of your league." (Complimenting her) "I hope that person dies without a lover!" (Seeing a person kill someone/drag a corpse) "Why do you hold that weapon? Think that I look sharp today?" (Seeing someone carry a weapon) "What the...? Is that...no. They'd be civilized and use the bathroom if they were...were...were...what happened to them?" (Seeing a blood stain) "If you think that I'm going to believe that, then you best flutter off to your drab little corner of darkness and despair." (Being gossiped to) "Erm...darling, did you forget to take your meds this morning?" (Seeing someone visibly insane) "No seriously, where did you last see any medications? There has to be something..." (Seeing someone laugh insanely) "I've already given my heart to someone else, so if you want to hook me up with someone...well, that's actually okay. But this better be for a good reason nonetheless." (Asking her to distract someone) "Okay. Show me the world!" (Asking her to follow you) "I know that the school hates me, but I never thought that anyone would get the nerve to say that to my face." (Asking her to go away) Matchmaking You can pair her up with Shiawasena Shinseki. Likes: Cosplay, Friends, Family, Anime, Money Neutral: Cats, Memes Dislikes: Loan Sharks, Solitude, 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. "Yuri Rozu." * When is your birthday? "January 10." * Your blood type? "AB." * Please tell us your three sizes? "Why would you think that? You're too...old to be blessed by my charm." * Tell us about your family composition. "My mother, my father, and my five sisters." * What's your occupation? "Student." * Your favourite food? "I don't have one." * Favourite animal? "Sea Bunny." * Favourite subject? "End of day cleaning. I don't care if that doesn't count." * Dislike subject? "Arithmetic." * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? "You don't need to know that, but yes." * Do you enjoy school? "Why should I? It's always so dirty and strict." * Are you in any school clubs? "They waste my time." * What's your motto? "Don't stop until I'm shaking." * Your special skill? "I can come up with many pick-up lines that aren't from the internet." * Tell us about your treasure? "I have a small locket that my parents gave me when I was young." * Describe yourself in a single word? "Passionate." * Your forte? "I can run fast." * Your shortcomings? "I get winded very easily." * Places in your memories? "When my parents took me to this wing place. I don't remember what it was called, but I saw something very interesting going on." * What is your favourite drink? "Any type of alcoholic beverage." * How good can you swim? "I only learned last year." * Your timing in 50-meter race? "Despite stopping every five minutes, it seemed, I was one of the first ten people to finish." * Your hobby or obsession? "I love playing games like Huniepop or Crush Crush." * Disliked food? "Chinese food." * Anything you want most currently? "My crush to marry me." * Afraid of heights? "That's not your information." * Dislike thunder? "THAT'S NOT YOUR INFORMATION." * Rainy or sunny? "Snowy." * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? "Traditional pencil." * What do you eat for breakfast? "A banana." * Do you believe in ghosts? "No." * Can you play any musical instruments? "Yes, actually. I can play a violin as if it was a sixth sense. Want to hear?" * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? "Outdoor. My skin should be as healthy as possible." * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? "No. We usually keep to ourselves." * Do you have a cellphone? "Yes. It's a beautiful white and gray cellphone with stunning designs." * How long is your commute to school? "About an hour." * Do you have more friends than most? "I don't really have any." * Your favourite sports? "I really like running sports." * How good can you cook? "Not very well. I can make petrified couch stuffing." * Favourite colours? "White and gray." * Anything you can never forgive? "If somebody killed anyone or smashed my locket." * How tall are you? "Very tall." * Shoe size? "You're disgusting, asking such a question!" * Your dreams? "Marrying my lover." * Do you have any marriage desires? "I call bottom." * Do you dislike hot drinks? "No! They make me feel safe." * Do you like bitter coffee? "Not really." * Bed time? "7:30 pm." * Wake up time? "5:00 am." * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? "Futon. I once slept in a bed and ended up skipping school because I overslept." * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? "Yes, very. It's most likely better than some of the teachers!" * Do you have any tips on losing weight? "They said you look fat, but you look fantastic~" * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? "I don't like any soba. None." * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. "Oh, I'm ambidextrous." * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. "A friend of mine gave me some money to buy my crush a gift." * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. "My crush neglected the gift. It was a small stuffed horse." * What's the name of your school anthem? "i'm not sure, I've just been caling it "the most corny song to ever exist." * What's your favourite flower? "Passiflora." * What's your favourite saying? "Um..." * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? "I don't have one." * What comes to mind when you think about spring? "Daffodils." * And summer? "Wish flowers." * What about fall? "Sunflowers." * And then the winter? "Poinsettias." * If you had a time machine, where would you go? "Back to last Friday." * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? "Manga. Preferably yaoi." * What's your allowance? "Five." * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "She's disgusting!" * What are your hobbies? "I like reading manga, sleeping, flirting with stuffed animals, and drawing pictures of my sisters." * Tell us your weight. "What are you trying to do?" * What are you capable of?b "Everything...well, almost everything." * What do you wear when you go to bed? "Lacy black nightgown in the summer and spring, and fuzzy red footie pajamas in the winter and autumn." * Has anyone ever asked you out? "Yes, this one boy. I absolutely despise him." * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? "I would organize a party and invite everyone at school, with great beverages and top bands. I'd get some movies and popcorn ready, and we'd all have a big sleepover." * Tell us about your daily routine. "I do what many people do. I go to school." * What is something you always carry with you? "A small stuffed unicorn." * Western food? Japanese food? "I don't think that it matters." * How do you commute to school? "I walk if the weather's good, and bike if it gets muddy or snowy." * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? "I wash my face, brush my teeth, get into my pajamaas, and read a cute fluffy manga about a boy x boy couple and how they live together. It's a really cute manga." * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? "Get out of my pajamas." * Where are you living right now? "I live in a house on the edge of town." * What kind of place is it? "It doesn't matter, does it?" * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? "I found a cute kitten, and now it lives in my room, and my parents don't know it's there!" * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? "My kitten escaped, and my parents kicked it out, but I found it again and my parent's haven't thrown it out yet! My sisters love it as well!" * Do you like roller coasters? "W-Why should it matter?" * How's your eyesight? "Not very good, but I refuse to get any sort of contacts." * What's your favourite holiday? "Any holiday that's worthy of a day off." * What job do you have in school? "I clean at the end of the day, and sometimes at the end of class." * What do you do in your freetime? "I read manga or clean a bit." * How long do you study every day? "About an hour or so. I don't study for very long because I want to play with my cat." * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? "I don't want or need advice." * What do you do on the weekends? "I play with my cat." * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? "I would want to be a mouse. They're so cute!" * Are the school rules really strict? "Yes. Who do they think they are?" * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? "I bring something that isn't a bento. However, my crush needs to bento over! For reasons that shall be left unsaid." * How many friends do you have? "Not a lot." * Do you take any detours when you go home? "Only when it looks beautiful outside during winter, then I'll probably go a different route that's shorter but more scenic. It only looks more scenic when there's snow on the ground." * Are you interested in any actors? "No. I look better than their photoshopped pride, anyway." * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? "It's over? Please leave." Other Things * Her drawings aren't very good. Whenever one of her sisters receives one, they just recycle it. * She is scared of heights, thunder, and roller coasters. * She is the first OC that I just threw together without any planning first. I usually refer to a separate list fo OCs that I have. * Hair by CrabbyMeal/Base by Don ask my name Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Succubus (Persona) Category:Akademi High School Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Fanon Rivals